The Rage in Me: Bloodlust
by Rasgnarok
Summary: Sonic dissapears for two years and everyone forgets about him. Little his friends know that the Blue Blur is alive. Experimented and tortured,Sonic is possessed a creature older than time itself...The End of Times is awakening in him, and his friends have to stop Sonic from becoming a monster, known as the World Eater: Rasgnarrok. First Story!
1. Chapter 1

The Rage in me

Chapter 1

Sonic dissapears for two years and everyone forgets about him. Little his friends know that the Blue Blur is alive. Experimented and tortured, Sonic is possessed a creature older than time itself... Can his friends save him from himself? My first story! Hey guy! This is my first story! Please be easy on reviews:)

* * *

-Somewhere-

Sadness...Hate...Rage...Revenge...Darkness...

_Today,the skiny man came and told me that my friends forgot all about me. He also told me that I must cooperate if I wanted to see them again._

Sadness...Hate...Rage...Revenge...Darkness...

_I told him that I preferred dying than taking his offer. He started to torture me. He told me that I was going to die._

Sadness...Hate...Rage...Revenge...Darkness...

_I'm too strong for them to break, but...Where are my friends? Did they really forget about me? I even miss Amy's hammer! Why didn't they save me? Why am I still here?_

_why..._

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated T for swearing and blood**  
**Ps:I don't own Sonic and the others, they belong to Sega. (except the kidnappers, those are mine)**  
**PS2:I improving it!**  
**Pleeeaaase review!**

* * *

_"Two years "thought_ Tails, "_two years since I saw my brother, two years since me and Big are searching for him; the others forgot, forgot the reason why we became friends. __**How can they do that?"**_

In a workshop, a nine year old, two-tailed yellow fox was sad and exhausted. Tails was sitting in front of his computer. He spends the most of the time there now, searching for anything that may help finding his brother, Sonic the Hedgehog. he had disappeared two _years_ago.

Sonic had went for a run in the morning, typical for the speedy blue hedgehog. He had gone to the open plains of Green Hill Zone. He never came back. Everyone had searched high and low for him, even GUN. They didn't find nothing, not even a single blue quill. Like if he never existed. It had been everywhere in the news the time of his disappearance. But now everyone, even his biggest fans, had forgotten about him and moved away to find another hobby. Just like that.

"Did you find anything?" said a clumsy voice behind him.

Tails turned around to see Big the Cat, a BIG purple and white cat, looking at him sadly. Tails shook his head.

"No, no one has seen him for two years, since he disappeared."

Like if he was in the mood, which was obviously negative, Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog who had a crush on Sonic before he vanished, entered the small, dusty workshop.

"Hi Ta-" Amy started.

"What the hell do you want?" finished Tails with anger in his voice.

The pink menace raised a eyebrow and sighed.

"_Calm down_, I was going to ask if you wanted to come to a little reunion Vanilla threw for us; everyone will be there!" Amy said in one breath, ready to suffer the wrath of the yellow fox.

The small yellow genius shook his head in disagreement.

"Not everyone" angrily responded Tails.

Amy started to cry, like every time they talk about Sonic.

"He would have wanted you to go." said Big trying to de-cold the atmosphere.

"Fine" snarled Tails, trying to stay strong.

Tails and Big turned to the computer to continue the search. Amy looked at them, tears falling from her eyes, before slowly walking out of the room. The two other Mobians didn't even budge, too concentrated in their ratter endless search.

* * *

**Review please! and be gentle, this is my first story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own the kidnapers! Sonic and the others belong to SEGA!**

* * *

**Sadness...Hate...Rage...Revenge...Darkness...**

_Yesterday, they gave me a strange black circular object, the size of an eye; they forced it into my mouth and made me swallow it. It hurts so badly for hours. Then, it happened…_

_I changed..._

**Sadness...Hate...Rage...Revenge...Darkness...**

_Today, I'm feeling kind of funny. I changed. My two fangs are too long now, and I had to learn how to retract them like a snake. But the worst thing is the cold feeling in my stomach, and that impulse to slaughter everyone I see or hear. I try to contain it, but it's like a snake ready to strike. It watches me, reptilian, golden eyes glaring at me with hunger and the need to avenge._

_My nights are now endless nightmares of a huge black-furred beast. Its huge, the double of Chaos's size. Its golden eyes are filled with hate, as hellfire shots out of its mouths. I see my friends trying to battle it, and they are failing. The thing can crush a house with a single paw, and its midnight wings, each the size of an island, are open. They are casting a large shadow over the city. _

_A storm, the color of twilight, covers the whole country. I see people trying to escape the meteorites falling from the sky and avoid crimson lightning. I see strange black reptiles burst out of ivory eggs the size of a car and charge at the humans. Fire shots out of their mouths, but not as strong as their master. The worst part is when I look at its chest, I see something horrible._

_I see myself, floating in a grey orb incrusted in its chest. My eyes are reptilian gold, blazing with rage, my quills are up like Dark Sonic, and my eyes are narrow like Shadow. Its then I realise it._

_The creature is __**me**__. _

"_That is your future Sonic…" the snake tells me with a disembodied voice._

**Sadness...Hate...Rage...Revenge...Darkness...**

_My body is getting more powerful. My muscles are iron. My vision is better in the dark. My tail is longer than my body, and it's covered by bronze things. At first, I thought they were quills, but they are in fact small and thin venomous spikes. They seemed fragile, but they can cut thought cement walls. I tried to use them to escape, but the snake tricked me into staying._

"_Your friends hate you…"_

"_Stay and you'll become something magnificent…"_

"_You are mine hedgehog…"_

"_Don't be scared to realise who you truly are…"_

_That snake is controlling me. I tried to break free, but it's too powerful. Its sleek, black scaled, slimy body encircles mine and he whispers in my ears what we could do together, what destruction we can bring. He tells me that we are meant to be one._

_That we are Apocalypse._

_I…I want to get out of here…_

**Sadness...Hate...Rage...Revenge... Darkness...**

_My fur…my brilliant cobalt blue fur…What gave me the name of Blue Blur…It's black. Black as midnight, black as twilight. Its darker than Shadow's…_

_How I miss that hedgehog! One of my best friends, even if sometimes he can't stand me and I can't stand him. After the ARK incident our rivality became stronger. We joked around echo other. He liked to tell Amy where I was…Heh…_

_I also miss my fangirl. Its real shit that I acted like a idiot before with her. Running away and ignoring her wasn't the brightness idea. Nor the smartess. Well, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I was born for speed, not to think! I am the personification of wind and freedom, the slayer of Chaos himself! I'm not Tails!_

_Tails…hope he's okay…poor little brother…_

_I need to get outta here!_

**Sadness...Hate...Rage...Revenge...Darkness...**

_Today, the skinny man came in with a…"friend". As soon they entered my cell, I hissed while uncurling. They stared at me, shock all over their faces. They didn't not expect the little blue hedgehog, covered in blood, dirt and sweat to become a black-furred reptilian like creature I have become. Nobody had tried to enter the cell after my transformation. My screams at night are so high, I think I broke some glasses. I heard people outside say that they were going to make the walls sound proof._

_I can feel their fear. They know that they are playing with something higher than them. The snake doesn't stop whispering that. Its almond eyes gaze into mine. I can't stop staring at them. They are so full of hate, but I can see something else. Sadness. The snake is hurt. Not physically, mentally. It's the kind of injury when you're betrayed or you are innocent while everyone else thinks you're guilty. I was through that during the ARK. _

_In the present, the two men have notice their mistake too late. I bolted toward them as fast as I could and shut the door. I turned around, claws outstretched, crackling like mad. My now almond eyes were glaring at the two mortals with lust._

_Lust for red._

_Bloodlust._

"_What a sweet word…" whispered the snake in my ear._

"_Indeed." I wheezed out, making the men stared at me like if I just lost it._

"_It's crazy…" Whispered the skinny man, making me laught._

"_Maybe…" I growled out, eyes shining with the need to kill._

_It was a disembodied voice, just like the snake's. The man had just the time to yelp as I pounce on him, my jaws open. The other human let out a scream._

"_PROJECT R IS CRAZY! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PROJECT R IS EATING !" he screamed, as I ripped the flesh off the doctor's body._

_I ate as much as I could. They only gave me water and bread to eat. During the time I was here, which I don't know how much, but it must be years, my body had become more slim. I could even lift a pencil. My soul was weakened, broken._

_Those slimy bastards…_

_I then lifted myself off the cadaver and growled at the man, who shrunk back in fear. With a mighty roar, I pounced on him._

_I could get a meter close to him that a chain wrapped itself around my now longer neck. I let out a yelp as I crashed down on the floor. I see people in white suits talking around me as more chains are thrown at me. I trash around like a feral beast, screaming curses. The snake screams too. It's pissed._

"_He's ready to meet the founder of Project R…" whispers a woman besides me at a elder man_

_A seringe hits me on the right flanc. Rage turns into sleepiness as my world becomes twilight._

* * *

_I find myself in another cell. The same as the last. Empty, except for the man standing in front of me. He wore a white suit, white pants and black shoes. He was skinny, but his blue eyes and his blank expression told me to beware. The evil in those eyes could have made me uncomfortable, but I'm not Sonic anymore. I stood tall, indifferent. The snake keep whispering to me, telling me to do as the man said, but that we are going to take him out when we can._

"_You caused quite a stir today, Sonic." He started, crossing his arms as I stood on my feet._

_"My name is Richer, and I sure we can come to an agreement" the man continued._

_"I don't need your help" I said drily, sitting like a dog._

_Silence. Richer cleared his throat as I glare at him. The snakes also hates him. I can feel it. The only thing it wants from this 'Richer' is to gut him open._

_"You are hiring some words, right?" The human suddenly asked._

_I gaped and hissed, like a snake, I always do weird snake sounds since the transformation. My tail started to move like an angry cat. Only deadlier. The bronze spikes makes large dents on the cement floor._

_"Why do you care?" I snarled back._

_"Because I know that those words are trying to tell you something." Richer told me with an evil smirk_

_I raised a eyebrow. That was new. Never have I seen a enemy act like that. Maybe Eggman, but he doesn't count. I took a deep breath. My tail swung a little slower._

_"Sadness, Hate, Rage, Revenge, Darkness." I said in one breath._

_"Now tell me what it means or I'll rip your head off." I treatenned, smiling darkly_

_Richer smiled. I tensed considerably, ready for a fight. You never know when it could hit you…_

_"You were sad because of your friend abandoned you, you hated them because they left you, you're enrage against them because they don't care about you." He told me slowly._

_"And Revenge and Darkness?" I asked._

_He chuckled._

_"It's pretty obvious, they are saying: take your revenge and turn to the darkness" he told._

_I felt a huge pain in my head. It felt like when I turned myself in my dark form, but worst, much worst. The coldest in my stomach reached all my body. A laugh resonated across my mind. I felt the snake arch its back and roar at my face. _

_The small reptile suddenly morphed into the gigantic monster in my dreams. It laughed at my face, large jaws opened, revealing teeth the size of a car each. His golden eyes glint in the darkness of my mind. I shiver and try to back away. It only chuckles darkly._

"_It is time…for the Apocalypse." It whispers in that same disembodied voice._

_Chaos save me…_

* * *

_**Richer's P.O.V.**_

When I finished my sentence, Sonic shivered. I watched as he opened his eyes brutally, reviling the final phrase of his transformation. His iris had disappeared, his pupils were slit, they touched the up and down of Sonic's eyes ridge and the white of the eyes were now gold. Liquid gold and shining with anger and revenge. They were cold. Those were the eyes of a murderer. Those were the eyes of the Apocalypse.

"_I'll join you, but in two condition."_ he told me with a cold and sniffling voice.

I breathed deeply. Money wasn't a problem, but I knew the god of Apocalypse, the Terror of the Gods, the World-Eather, the one that made Fenrir the wolf look like an innocent puppy wasn't interested in things like that.

"What is it?" I asked waridly

Sonic smiled evilly, his fangs, long as a finger and thin like a pencil, detracted.

_"I get to kill the workers here and I get my revenge on my old friends." _he told me, smiling like a kid who got a good grade in school.

I smiled too, but not as bad and scary as Sonic. The blue hedgehog was gone, replaced by a monster older that the Chaos Emeralds.

"You got a deal Sonic." I said in a formal tone

_"My name is not Sonic anymore."_ He responded seriously.

Sonic looked at me with those fascinating golden eyes.

_"My name is Rasgnarrok, God of Apocalypse."_

* * *

**Please review guys! And for those who doesn't know, Fenrir is a wolf in the Nordic Mythologie. Here's a definition:**

**Fenrir is a monstrous wolf. He is the father of the wolves ****Sköll**** and ****Hati Hróðvitnisson****, is a son of ****Loki****, and is foretold to kill the god ****Odin**** during the events of ****Ragnarrok****, but will in turn be killed by Odin's son ****Víðarr****.**

**In the **_**Prose Edda**_**, additional information is given about Fenrir, including that, due to the gods' knowledge of prophecies foretelling great trouble from Fenrir and his rapid growth, the gods bound him, and as a result Fenrir bit off the right hand of the god ****Týr****. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rage in me**

**Soooooo Sonic becomes Rasgnarrok.(For those who don't know,Rasgnarrok means the end of the world in the nordic mythologie)**

**I own only Richer and Rasgnarrok!**

* * *

INTRUDER ALERT !THIS IS NOT A DRILL! INTRUDER ALERT!

Shadow jumped and cursed in the sound of the alert. First because he was almost asleep, second because of his hyper sensitive ears were about to kill him.

The alert suddenly stopped and the light turned off. The light came back on, but the whole base was silent

"What is.." started Shadow

A horrible scream of agony froze him. Skating as fast as he could, Shadow entered the main hall, a large, rectangular room the size of a soccer field.

His jaw dropped in horror.

Blood.

_Everywhere._

There were bodies of G.U.N. agents too. There were lacerated and/or tiny spikes were half merged in the cadavers. Blood was staining the walls like crimson painting. The desk, computers, plants and other decorations were ripped off and broken to bits. Like some of the cadavers. It was worse than a horror movie.

A sound of gunshots was heard. Then the most horrible roar in the world. It seemed like a cross between eagle and snake. Shadow ran toward the source of the sound. He charged a chaos spear and turned around the corner.

The scene that was playing before him made the black hedgehog drop the chaos spear and shiver in horror.

Bodies of soldiers were there too, but they were slashed apart. The left wall of the corridor was rubbles. On the other side you could see a lab. On the pile of bloody corpse there were a creature that looked like a hedgehog. It had a long, skinny but muscular tail with tiny spikes. His fur was so black that Shadow's looked grey. Its head was more angular than a normal hedgehog, more arrow-like, and his quills were very long. His claws were long as a five year old human finger. on the middle of its forehead was a strange, glowing black pearl the size of an eye. But what shocked the most Shadow were his shoes. Covered in burns, cuts, dirt and blood, barely recognisable.

_Funky red and white shoes._

"S-Sonic? "asked Shadow, shocked.

The creature turned around to see him. Its golden eye locked on his enemy. He let out a gigantic snake/eagle roar. Falling on all four, he charged at the dark hedgehog at the speed of sound.

Shadow dogged at the last minute, causing Sonic to welcome the wall, face first.

"What happened to you Sonic?" asked Shadow, terrified by his counterpart new attitude and appearance.

Sonic threw a spike at his direction. The GUN agent dogged, but he couldn't escape the clawed hand slashing toward his direction. Shadow jumped back, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge. The claws slashed his white-furred chest. Blood splashed both ebony pelts. Shadow let out a scream of pain and, blind by rage, punched his attacker at the jaw. Sonic backed away howling pain, while Shadow checked his wound. The injury was deep, but the black hedgehog was still in shape to fight.

But before he could do something, Sonic jumped at his direction and pinned him against the wall. Shadow was choking. He saw with horror the set of long pearly white fangs that Sonic just detracted, ready to kill.

**Paff!**

A debris coming from behind hit Sonic on the head. Frustrated, Sonic let go of Shadow, who fell on the blood-soaked floor like a puppet, to see who was defying him. Rouge was looking at him with angry and surprised eyes, debris of a nearby wall in her hand.

"Get me Blue!" she yelled, flapping her wings and taking off.

Sonic roared in anger. That blasted bat was messing with his revenge! He fell on all four and swung his tail. Rouge plummeted to the metal floor screaming in pain, a black spike in her right wing. Sonic slowly walked toward her, his long claws ready to cut in pieces the female bat who even dared trying to stop him.

_He was going to make the world pay!_

"Hey Sonic!" shouted Shadow behind him.

Sonic turned around in a swift movement and saw Shadow, his golden rings on the floor, a crimson aura surrounding the black hedgehog. He jumped toward his dark counterpart jaw first, having the intention of ripping the black hedgehog's head off.

_"Chaos Blast!_ "screamed Shadow.

The blast of red energy came out of his chest, hit Sonic and send him flying in a pile of rubbles. Rouge got up, holding her injured wing. She grinned in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Shadow in a caring tone.

Rouge nodded, shaking slightly.

"Yeah I'm okay, he-"

At that moment Sonic burst out of the rubbles. His body had a few severe cuts and his left ear was in shreds. The pearl on his forehead was surrounded in a dark, furious aura. He looked furiously at the two agents and roared at them, anger almost making his eyes glow. But before he could attack or do something else, Shadow threw at him a chaos spear who hit him directly on the head. Shadow and Rouge watched in fascination the now black hedgehog roar a last time before falling on his stomach, unconscious. The pearl's glow died down as the monstrosity closed his golden eyes. Shadow walked to his rival carefully, ready to jump back at any sign of danger. He knelled down and checked his pulse.

"Is he.." asked Rouge, worry in her voice, forgetting completely about the fact that Sonic almost ripped her in half a few seconds ago.

"He's just out cold." said Shadow in a flat tone.

Rouge saw Shadow become pale, which was rare, because the black hedgehog never show his emotions. She ran to his side. Not being capable to talk because of his shock, the dark hedgehog showed Sonic's left hand. Rouge saw what froze him; a serial number was burned on the ancient hero's clawed hand. It seemed very old. A year or more.

"FTS? What is that?" she asked.

Rouge saw a tear fall from Shadow's eyes. He seemed lost in his memories.

"They used it on the ARK. It means...final test subject."

Rouge gasped, understanding with horror and disgust what it meant.

"Someone used Sonic for an _experiment_?"

"Yes, and by the look of it, it did go as the person planned.." said Shadow.

They heard sounds coming from the hall. It sounded like somebody _very_ grumpy was shouting orders. Shadow lifted Sonic bridal style, trying to not touch the razor sharp quills and claws. And the poisonous spikes.

"What are you doing?" Asked Rouge, a confuse look on her face.

"Tails is the only one who can help him. And I don't want the G.U.N to experiment on Sonic too." He told Rouge before she could say something else.

He took out his emerald, the red one that he always kept with him and shouted "chaos control!" before disappearing in a blinding flash of white light. Just after he left, Rouge passed out and fell on the red floor, the effects of Sonic's poison taking over...

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The rage in me

Okay,Rasgnarrok gets captured by Shadow and Rouge.

Pleaseeeee review!

* * *

Shadow teleported in front of Tails house in a blinding flash of light. In his ebony arms, Sonic made another snake sound; he was waking up. Knowing his rival's new abilities and _not_ looking foward a second round, Shadow opened the door in one slam.

"TAILS!" He shouted.

No respond.

"He must be out for the reunion." thought the G.U.N. agent, who had recived a invitation too from the pink menace.

He entered the workshop and looked found and grabbed a cylinder transparent container, 5 meters long. It was surely for experiments. With no ceremony, the ebony hedgehog shove Sonic inside.

Just in time.

In the container,Sonic opened his reptilian eyes and jumped to Shadow's direction, looking forward to chop the hedgehog's head off. He hit the transparent wall in a resonating _BONG_!. First confused,he sniffed around in the cage. Shadow was looking at him,trying to find some of Sonic under this flesh-eating monster.

"Sonic,can you hear me?" Asked the Ultimate Lifeform.

A feral grin appeared on Sonic's face. The black creature started to roar again,while trying to find a exit from his small cage. Angry,he started to fire spikes to the wall. Shadow notice that somes backfired after hitting the apparently unbreakable container and hit Sonic. He started to bleed again, his crimson blood staining the cage floor.

"Sonic stop! You are hurting yourself!" screamed Shadow.

But Sonic didn't listen,he continued to throw spikes until he didn't have anymore. Frustrated and injured, he hitted repeatedly the wall with his long black tail,even if he was bleeding. Finally, the metamorphosed hero collapsed due to blood lost, his black fur stained red.

Shadow quickly got him out of the cylinder cage and put him on the workshop's only sofa. When he placed the cerulean hero on the dusty furniture, something incredible happened :Sonic started to change back to the annoying blue hedgehog Shadow knew. Bones cracked to bits and rearranged themselves, ebony fur turned cobalt blue, deadly claws turned into small, almost inoffensive ones, and the pearl on his forehead sinked into the hero's head. His rival finally opened his emeralds eyes. He blinked and tried to adjust to the room's light, being caged in a dark cell for two years. When he saw Shadow, his eyes widened to almost comical proportions, before he jumped at his direction and hug him to death, whimpering slightly.

"Get off me faker!" Yelled Shadow.

"_Snif..I thought I never was going to get out of there! Snif!_"cried Sonic, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

Sonic continue to cried and say things that he saw,squeezing or should I say, hugging the life out his counterpart, his quilled head buried in the other's neck. Shadow was desperately trying to get him off before Tails came back, or somebody else, when his pointy ears picked up the word "torture" "experiments" and "beating". the black hedgehog pulled away and looked at Sonic, who was shivering.

"What did you say?"asked Shadow,even if he knew his ears never fail him.

Sonic looked at the was trying to meet his counterpart's gaze when he remarked something that with the black fur and the really bad attitude he couldn't notice: cut, bruises consistent with beating, burns and injuries that were still open, and still bleeding. The blue speedster was trembling,like if it was difficult for him to stand up or even be awake.

"Who did this to you?"said Shadow with a caring voice.

Sonic putted his hand on his mouth,a horrified look on his face. _If I tell Shadow, Richer's gonna come after him!_ He thought.

_"Who did this?"_ repeated Shadow.

Sonic turned his back at Shadow, trying to escape the uncomfortable conversation. It only made it worst. Shadow saw the wip's marks on his bony back. _How could somebody do this?_ The black hedgehog thought.

"I-I cannot tell."whispered the younger one.

"Why not? They torture you!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I don't want them to hurt you or the others." Sonic, shivering even more at the thought of that .

"But th-" tried to argument Shadow.

"I'm going for a run." Cutted Sonic in a dry tone.

He tried to get up but saw the world turn around him. He fell on his weak knees before collapsing entirely. Shadow sighed, seen the problem, lifted him up after he passed out. Carefully, he placed the blue one on the sofa again. The black hedgehog turned around and left the room to get the first aid kit. His chest injury was stinging, and he had to tend Sonic's numerous wounds and scars.

* * *

Review please!

Ps: chapter 4 will_ not_ be the last battle scene!


	6. Chapter 6

The Rage in Me

chapter 6

Review!

* * *

Amy was right; everyone, exept Shadow, Rouge, Big, Blaze Silver and the Chaotix , were at the party. Not a lot of people came. The Blue Blur was what keeped everyone together with his annoyiness and his cocky manners. In the living room, Amy was talking to Cream, a brown rabbit and Cheese, a blue chao. Kunckles, a ruby echidna, and Tails were looking grumpy, even if Vanilla, Cream's mother, was trying to make them scosialise. But it was no use. The echidna and the fox weren't the same since Sonic was gone. The party was going okay when the front door sudently burst open.

And everyone when quiet.

Rouge the Bat was on the doorstep. She looked exausted, but happy. The reason of the silence was her left wing: it was covered in bandages. Cheese and Cream gasped and ran out of the room, scared. They bursted in the kitchen to find confort in Vanilla's arms.

"What the _hell_ happened to you Rouge?" Asked Kunckles, worried, even if he didn't show it.

Rouge blinked.

"Didn't you know? Sonic attacked the G.U.N. base where I was with Shadow and he killed at least forty people. Except me and Shadow, nobody got out alive."

"_WHAT_?" Screamed everybody, shock all over their faces.

"HELLOOO, SENSITIVE EAR HERE!" Yelled Rouge,holding her big white ears.

"Sonic would never kill somebody!" Said Amy, terrified by the thought of the blue hedgehog killing people.

"I know! I know! I looked like Sonic was possesed or something, because he almost killed Shadow and me. And he looks different. Shadow knocked him out." Said Rouge casually while trying to scrach her wound.

"Where is he now?" Nearly yelled Tails and Knuckles, worried out of their minds.

"Shadow contacted me a few minuts ago. Sonic is back to normal. He's resting at your house." Rapidly responded the bat.

The yellow fox and the red echidna ran out of the house before she could even finish. Their friend was back, and they were happy, but they had a fealing that something very bad would happen.

* * *

Review please!

Ps: I know it's short, but the next chapter will be a lot longer!


	7. Chapter 7

The rage in me

I only own Richer and Rasgnarrok!

* * *

In the small, rectangular workshop of Tail's and Sonic's house, Shadow was siting on a metallic chair, next to the dusty and blood-soaked sofa, where Sonic was sleeping peacefully, his chest, arms and legs bandaged. He looked like a mummy in soo much bandages. But it was necessary. Suddenly, Tails and Knuckles stormed, or to be more literal, crashed in. Shadow immediately blocked their way to exhausted Sonic.

"Shadow! Let me see my brother!" Yelled Tails angrilly.

"Why is he that beaten up? Did you do that to him!" Nearly roared Kunckles to Shadow.

They started to yell at the poor dark mammal.

"CALM DOWN!" shouted Shadow.

The two others stopped immediately.

"I don't know what they did to him but I know that he can be dangerous." Continue the dark one.

"Who? Why?" Asked at the same Tails and Knuckles.

"How should I know?" Scoffed the dark hero.

While they were talking and arguing, they didn't notice the silver mosquito-shaped robot entering the room, using the only window the workshop had. The metallic creation had a transparent abdomen, full of a strange black purplish liquid. The robot was the size of a apple, and it was slowly crawling toward the sleeping blue hedgehog. After a few seconds, it was on the speedster's left arm. The hero was soo asleep and exhausted, he didn't even notice the robot who was going to cause him great pain. The robot lifted its upper body up, his translucent wings open, his metallic sering-like head pointed toward the unconscious hedgehog's hand below. It charged the black liquid in his head, ready to complete his mission. Unfortually, the transfer of the liquid from its abdomen to its head made a small sound:

"_Bzzzzzzzzzz_"

The three turned to Sonic and saw the little flying robot. The machine slashed down at a amazing speed. It stinged Sonic before they could do anything. The liquid was injected into the hero's hand and in his bloodstream. Sonic opened his eyes brutally...

...reviling a pair of golden reptilian eyes.

"Holy..." started Knuckles.

"..._Shit_." finished Tails, describing very well the situation.

"GET BACK!" Shouted Shadow, knowing the what type of horror was to come.

Sonic's head became more angular, his quills grew a lot longer, his gloves were turned into shreds by long claws, his fur became a ebony black, his tail became longer. It was full of spikes. The hedgehog's torso became slightly more muscular, and the bandage covering the now black body fell or broke in shreds. The pearl came out of his arrow-like head and shined like a emerald. To finish the terrifying transformation, Sonic opened his jaws in a silent roar, showing a dozens of extremely sharp teeth. A set of fangs, long and thick as a pencil, was de-tracted. Shadow hissed in pain; the slash wound on his chest, who was bandaged and everything, was burning as _hell_. The little mosquito robot on the sofa said in a robotic voice:

"_Rasgnarrok activated. Mission complete._" before flying out of the workshop by the window he came in, leaving three sapiens with a flesh-tearing monster behind.

"S-S-Sonic?" asked Tails

Rasgnarrok roared at them. He got up on his four skinny yet muscular limbs, his long and sharp claws digging in the dirty sofa, and looked at the young two tailed fox. His tail spikes suddenly puffed up. He swung his tail at his three old friend. Shadow, seeing the attack coming, had just the time to throw the two others and himself to the ground, before the projectiles flew above them and ripped into the wall behind them. The three heros got up rapidly.

"Knuckles, help me distract him! Tails, go get some sedatives or something like that!" Shadow yelled, his crimson eyes not leaving the black creature.

Tails ran off while the two other walked slowly toward Rasgnarrok. The creature walked around them on all four, his golden eye on them like a predator's on his prey. Sonic suddenly stopped. He tackled Shadow and pinned him to the ground. The black hedgehog tried to get away, but Rasgnarrok was more stronger than him. The black monster draw his head closer to Shadow's fragile neck, his jaws open, his golden eyes half opened, already dreaming about the taste of the hedgehog's blood...

Knuckles came out of nowhere and lifted Sonic from Shadow by grabbing the monstrosity by his back. Rasgnarrok squirmed in the echidna's grasp. His spiky tail started to hit everything he could hit. Knuckles finally let go. Rasgnarrok jumped out of his grasp and on all four, a feral grin on his face. Shadow got up with the help of Knuckles. Beside him, Shadow remarked that the Guardian was breathing difficultly.

"Knuckles are you-"

The echidna fell on the floor, motionless. The black hedgehog saw then the problem: a little black spike was loge in his right arm. A shiny green liquid was coming out of the wound at the same time of the echidna's blood.

_Poison._

"Shit." Thought Shadow out loud.

But he couldn't help him right now, he had to end the fight as quickly as possible. Rasgnarrok made a Predator-like sound and detracted his fangs.

_"Looks like it's you and me. Ready for round two?"_ He said with a sifling sound.

Trying to keep his cold, which was almost impossible after hearing that voice who seemed to be from the devil himself, Shadow reapplied:

"Yes, but you poison is fatal?"

Rasgnarrok chuckled evilly. He got up on his legs, but he still had a crouched position.

_"I wish, it just stuns opponents for a few minutes._"

"Who are you?"

Now that Rasgnarrok was talking to him, better take this advantage to learn what was wrong with Sonic.

_"My full name is Rasgnarrok 0. I am a eternal identity that needs a vessel to survive._"

"A vessel to survive?"

_"Yes, it took a lot of time and sorrow to force that little blue hedgehog to submit."_ Laughed the reptile-hedgehog.

Shadow wanted to kill him, but holded back when he remembered that Sonic was trapped somewhere in that monster.

"Is there a way to cure you?" Said Shadow.

Rasgnarrok thought for a second, searching for a answer.

_"Yes, you would need at least one of what you mortals call Chaos Emerald."_ He said thoughtfully.

Shadow almost laughed at the creature's ignorance. _He is really dumm._ Thought the GUN agent.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

He regretted asking. Rasgnarrok snapped out of his thoughts and snarled:

_"That doesn't matter because there all dead, and they died by my hand!"_ Rasgnarrok said before launching himself to the Ultimate Lifeform, his jaws open.

"Good thing I have this!" A juvenile voice said behind them.

Rasgarrok froze and turned around before widening his golden eyes in surprise and slight fear: the young fox was holding the yellow Chaos Emerald!

_"How did you get that?_" He yelled, trying to hide his horror.

He hear movements behind him. Turning around, he saw the red echidna, which was on his feet again, and the black hedgehog holding each a emerald. The red and the grey one. Rasgnarrok was shocked: how could this be? Those instruments of raw power, created a bit after him, were in the hands of puny _mortals_! He snapped out of his thoughts as the emeralds started to glow and left the hands of their possessors. He couldn't escape. They surrounded the golden-eyed hedgehog and turned around him faster and faster.

Rasgnarrok screamed and roared in panic and frustration as his substance was forced back to slumber by the chaos energy.

The echidna, the hedgehog and the fox watched in total horror as a black liquid detached itself from the agonising hero. After it was detached, Sonic's battered body, in his normal hedgehog form, floated in mid-air, like if he was chain to the sealing by his chest, his emerald eyes closed, his head tilted back. The black liquid floating above him shrunk until it was the size of a melon. Two glowing golden eyes, floating in the liquid, locked themselves on Shadow.

_"Who are you?"_ Asked Rasgnarrok in a questionable tone.

"My name is Shadow the hedgehog." Said his enemy.

The pair of golden eyes narrowed. Anger was almost making the eyes spark.

_"Shadow the Hedgehog...I'll be **back**."_

"Really? And when may I ask?" Teased Shadow, even if he knew he was playing with fire.

_"Soon...very soon..."_

The reptilian identity let out a final roar from a unknown mouth before vanishing in a flash of black light. Sonic fell to the ground with a resonating "boom!", at the same time as the Emeralds. Tails ran to his side, worry all over his face. The fox let out a gasp of relief when he reached for a pulse. Sonic was just sound sleeping. The yellow fox and the red echidna carried their friend to his room. As for Shadow, he thought about the monster's last words:

_"Soon...very soon..."_

Neater Shadow, Tails and Knuckles notice the black pearl sink back into Sonic's head.

* * *

MY FIRST STORY BICH!

(I don't really swear often...XD)

Be easy on the review! And I will make a sequel. Here is a little tip about what is going to come: Rasgnarrok 0...Chaos 0...You get the idea:)

Important ps: my grammar sucks x1000


End file.
